


And It's Called Black Magic

by ElectircLily



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I pine for Fyodor and Dazai fighting over Chuuya, I regret the thing I did, M/M, Thanks Tumblr, and you're wondering what it is, but like a hate thing, but mostly soukoku, fyodor also has a thing for Dazai, fyoya is hot though, i did a bad thing, just discovered it this morning, no beta I'm lazy today, there is also shin soukoku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectircLily/pseuds/ElectircLily
Summary: War has been declared over the heart of one  redhead Beauxbaton. Dazai, head boy of slytherin vs Fyodor of Durmstrang. With the tri wizard tournament around the corner and the Yule Ball only hours away, Dazai has to make a move before Fyodor does. Too bad the ex ravenclaw has gotten his hands on a powerful love potion.
Relationships: Akutagawa Ryuunosuke/Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Fyodor Dostoyevsky (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Fyodor Dostoyevsky & Karma (Bungou Stray Dogs), Fyodor Dostoyevsky/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Fyodor Dostoyevsky/Nikolai Gogol (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	1. Black Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Black Magic by Little Mix and Harry Potter was on. This happened.
> 
> "Take a sip of my secret potion  
> I'll make you fall in love  
> For a spell that can't be broken  
> one drop should be enough" 
> 
> Black Magic (Little Mix)

“Did you hear?” Atsushi asks crashing through Slytherin’s dorm entrance and straight into Akutagawa’s back. 

“No, but I’m sure you’ll tell me” the lanky boy responds, flipping a page of the O.W.L.S review sheet. 

“Fyodor is going to slip one of the Beauxbaton’s a love potion! The headmistress’ son!” 

Akutagawa’s eyes go wide as he turns on the Hufflepuff, making a ‘cut it short’ motion. 

Too late, Dazai looks up from the couch where he’d been lain out. 

Atsushi shrinks at the look he receives. It’s no secret that the head boy of Slytherin has always had eyes for the redhead. 

“Will he now?” Dazai asks, snapping his book shut when he stands to join them. 

“He’s probably just bragging,” Atsushi backpedals, “You know how Ravenclaws are.” 

“Well in any case, I should check up on him. After all, the Yule Ball is tonight and we can’t have any mischievous intentions” Dazai notes with an arctic smile. 

Akutagawa gives Atsushi a “look what you’ve done” glance as he grabs a scarf from one of the hooks adorning the walls. Following Dazai as he sweeps from the room they communicate their argument silently. Akutagawa pointing at Dazai’s back and making an explosion motion with his hands. Atsushi shrugs and makes a putting on a hat motion, before crossing his arms in an ‘X’. 

Despite scouring the castle with a scathing determination, the boys come up short mere moments after Fyodor has already struck. 

They come upon the dining hall to see a plucky little cub patronus making it’s way across the Beauxbaton’s table. The tiny creature holds a letter sparking around the edges. It trudges up to the head mistress who takes it with a curious stare. 

No one in the dining room tries to hide the fact that they’re watching as she opens it. 

The woman smiles and hands it off to the boy beside her with a pointed look. He flips it over to look for a name before opening it. 

The little sparks form slowly into a circulating snowflake that glows from the inside. When a question mark appears next to it the recipient cracks a smile. The youngest Beauxbaton tugs on the edge of the redheads teal uniform and he leans down. She whispers in his ear with a frown. 

Chuuya considers something before facing the Ravenclaw table and nodding. 

Atsushi and Akutagawa look between each other, then to Dazai. Nothing shows on the brunette's face. That's worse than him getting angry.

The snowflake dissolves into a heart shaped chocolate, dropping in Chuuya's hand. He pops it in his mouth before anyone can move and Atsushi can see the darkness wash over Dazai like a tidal wave. 

"Well that's a scary face" Gin confirms as she joins them with Tachihara from Slytherin's table.

"That chocolate was a love potion," Atsushi fills in, "from the Traitor."

Gin looks towards the Ravenclaw table with a grimace. She was there for the fallout between Fyodor and Dazai. What drove Fyodor out of Hogwarts in the first place and right into Durmstrang's arms. The very Beauxbaton they're fighting over now. 

The smile Fyodor shoots Dazai is practically a war cry. 

"Well a love potion taken orally has to be sealed with a kiss doesn't it?" Gin points out. 

Dazai's gaze whips to her and then to Chuuya. 

"It does," he agrees, "so he plans to seal it at the Yule Ball."

The ragtag group stands about in awkward silence as Dazai spins his next hair brained plan. Despite how eccentric he can be, if anyone can make up a proper plan it's him. Finally the brunette snaps his fingers and storms away from the dining hall back towards the dorms. 

"Everyone dress sharp and be ready at nine. We have a ball to crash and you two," Dazai refers to Akutagawa and Atsushi without looking to them, "need to make a stop at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

"What do you want from there?" Akutagawa finally speaks up.

"Another love potion," Dazai states as if it should be obvious, "for Fyodor."

No one questions it, they have their orders. There is however a chill that runs through the group. Nothing good ever comes from Dazai putting in effort, especially in the name of the redhead in question. 

"See what you got us into" Akutagawa drives the point as he and Atsushi separate from the group. 

"Well it's better that we know and can help out Chuuya right?" Atsushi fires back without much heat behind his words. 

All he knows is that it's about to get really ugly in the next few hours and he doesn't even have a suit for this last minute coup d'état.


	2. Love Potion Number Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t know if it was day or night,  
> I started kissing everything in sight  
> But when I kissed the cop down on Thirty-Four and Vine  
> He broke my little bottle of love potion number Nine”
> 
> Love Potion Number Nine ( The Searchers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos. Writer crack makes me happy and brain go brrrrrrrr.

“Chuuya Nakahara!” 

Both doors slam open to the training room letting in dust from the sun setting just beyond. The Beauxbaton’s come to pause their dance lesson at the entrance of a tall, slim woman who stomps across the marble in leather boots.

Chuuya pulls up Kouyou from where he had dipped her down in the dancing lesson. He asks a moment from his mentor. She smiles and shoos him, waving the girls off to the side for a break. 

“Gin you need to stop growing, at this point I’m offended.” 

Gin cracks a smile hugging the smaller man and to add insult to injury, lifting him off the ground just a bit. 

“Payback for not telling me you would be here. Still a careless Gryffindor at heart” Gin jabs playfully. 

“I got on the team last minute. Kyoka wouldn’t leave if I didn’t come with.” 

“Yeah and I know two bumbling idiots losing their brilliant minds because you did come.” 

Chuuya rolls his eyes, giving a big sigh for being such a small thing. 

“They’ll never grow up” he acknowledges. 

“For being smart I’m surprised they didn’t catch on. After all you didn’t swallow Fyodor’s little treat.” 

They share a secret smile and Chuuya produces the chocolate, shaking it back and forth. 

“He can’t honestly think I’m that stupid, but it benefits me to play along.” 

“To string Dazai along” Gin guesses. 

“If they’re busy fighting over lil’ ol me, they won’t focus on the tri wizard tournament. Which means I gain the upper hand.” 

Gin gives an amused clap of approval. 

“God I missed you, and so did Ryu. Save us a dance tonight if you’re not to busy with the Trait- Fyodor.” 

Chuuya raises a brow at the slip but nods none the less. 

“It will be the best dance of the night I’m sure.” 

.  
.

Why did love potions have to come in so many forms. Chocolates, wines, temporary tattoos. Atsushi has even seen a blow dart. 

“Don’t touch anything Jinko” Akutagawa commands as he browses their options. 

Atsushi blows a raspberry at him, stooping down to be eye level with a bubbling luck potion. 

“Afraid I’ll use it on you? Don’t worry, you feeling genuine emotion besides rage is scary for both of us.” 

Akutagawa looks down at him curiously and dare Atsushi say hurt flashes across the steel orbs. 

As a distraction, Atsushi grabs a package of every flavor jelly beans shaking them at him. 

“You like these, right?” he asks, “I’ll buy us some to snack on when we head back.” 

Akutagawa’s face is surprised but slowly turns to consideration as he zeros in on the confection. 

”Jinko, I think you just found our love potion.” 

.  
.

“One of my spys in la la land told me she saw him with it. He didn’t eat the chocolate.” 

Fyodor sighs pulling the bow of his cello across delicate strings. 

“So stubborn. That’s what I like about him. Did you see Dazai’s face when he took it? It was magnificent.” 

Gogol looks him over with disinterest, pulling back golden hair in the mirror they lock eyes on. 

“You really need to give up the game. Even if they aren’t together, you know Dazai won’t let you have him” the man points out beginning on a tight braid. 

“Chuuya hates being ordered around and if Dazai feels he’s losing ground that’s exactly what he’ll do. Keeping them separate is all that matters until the end of the tournament.” 

Gogol still seems annoyed, braiding in silence which is not a strong suit of the blonde man. 

“You’re jealous,” Fyodor prods “I love it when you’re like that.” 

With no response given the man sighs, laying his instrument to the side. He steps up to the vanity where Gogol has seated himself, grabbing the sloppy braid from his partner’s hands. 

Gogol looks at him hard through the mirror as Fyodor undoes his work and begins it again. 

“Chuuya is just to get to Dazai love. We aren’t children anymore.” 

“So you did like him? Back then…” 

Fyodor ties off the neat braid and leans down to spread his hands across Gogol’s front. 

“Emphasis on did, but yes. Now thought, what could he do to replace you? My perfect little sidekick.” 

Gogol offers a tiny smile, kissing the underside of Fyodor’s jaw before moving up to his lips. 

Gin chooses that moment to step away from the door, not wanting to witness the nitty gritty of the fiends and practically skips her way back to the common room. 

On the way back, she passes the main hall. Pausing she takes in her brother and the Hufflepuff fighting over a pack of jellybeans spread on one of the tables. 

“Please tell me there’s a reason you two are adamantly fighting over candy when we have a job Dazai asked us to finish before tonight. You aren’t even dressed for the ball.” 

Ryunosuke glares at her, but she returns one of her own and he folds, holding up his hands. 

“We’re picking a flavor that the Traitor will actually eat. Otherwise this new love potion won’t work.” 

“Well considering the old one didn’t either,” Gin muses rifling through the pile, “we’ll have to be extra cautious.” 

She brings a strawberry jellybean to eye level with a smirk wicked enough to make Dazai proud. 

“Why that one, and what do you mean it didn’t work?” 

“Get dressed for the ball,” Gin commands pocketing the bean and potion, “We’re going to give Fyodor the little red thing he wants but with a little extra kick.” 

Both the boys watch her storm off before looking between each other. 

“How do you add more ‘kick’ to Chuuya?” Atsushi asks in terror. 

“She’s plotting, it scares me when she does that” Akutagawa responds, popping one of the jelly beans before gagging. 

Atsushi notices the flavor he chose and cringes. 

”Snake oil, gross.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I”m going to admit I didn’t plan on posting any more of this but I got so many comments and I’m a sucker for people pleasing. I’m still navigating how I’ll take this story and until "Now" is complete this will be slow to update, but afterwards hopefully an amazing project. See you soon! For anyone new, I work best around music but it has almost nothing to do with the chapter. You don’t have to listen to the music to get the story, I just enjoy putting a soundtrack to my writing.


	3. Baby, I'm Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Baby I'm jealous  
> And I know that it ain't right  
> But I'm jealous, jealous  
> The jealous kind "
> 
> Baby, I'm jealous (Bebe Rexha)

“Atsushi we must attend the dance together. It will be the only way to avoid suspicion.”

Atsushi isn’t sure he heard right so he stares up at Akutagawa from the dorm couch with an open mouth. Akutagawa looks back at him with what Atsushi would guess was a raised eyebrow if they other boy had any.

“What?” is all Atsushi can think to say.

“The dance. You’ll have to be my faux date so we don’t arouse suspicion.”

Faux date. Atsushi deflates. He doesn’t have anyone else asking so it’s not like he has a reason to disagree. Some small part of his heart just wishes Akutagawa would ask him properly. Or even want to go with him instead of going to help out Dazai.

“Ok” Atsushi mumbles digging himself into the couch wishing he could disappear from the scene like Tanazaki. He hadn’t perfected that node of magic though, and unfortunately Akutagawa caught onto the staleness of the air pretty fast.

“You don’t want to go?"

“No I do” Atsushi answers shortly.

“You don’t want to go with _me”_ Akutagawa states with slight annoyance.

“No I do” Atsushi responds before he can stop himself and the book he smacks his face into can hardly hide how red he’s turning.

“Then what?”

After watching Fyodor’s display Atsushi had been hoping for something like that without all the trickery. For someone to express just how much they wanted to go to the dance with him. Of course Akutagawa is always stuck in his own world oblivious to clues and so brash.

“I have nothing to wear” Atsushi covers, hoping to throw him off, “and I don’t have the money to pick anything up.”

“The dance is in two hours!” Akutagawa yells grabbing him by the arm. “Why didn’t you say anything.”

Atsushi digs in his feet when Akutagawa drags him towards the door.

“Where are we going?” Atsushi demands.

“To get you a suit genius” Akutagawa deadpans. He stops looking Atsushi over before smiling. “I’m wearing royal blue so I want us to match.”

Well, it was the thought that counts.

.

.

“You look indescribable” Fyodor hums, hands moving across his cello as he painstakingly cleans every inch.

“Yet you are attempting to describe me. Does that make you clever or a fool?” Chuuya asks without missing a beat.

For how much Dazai didn’t pay him attention or at least pretended to not pay attention, Fyodor’s gaze hardly leaves Chuuya. At one point Chuuya may have found those eyes alluring but now they’re an abyss of demoralizing character. Perhaps it doesn’t help that sometimes they’re red and not purple.

He promised himself he wouldn’t be distracted by Dazai this time. Or Fyodor. Look where that had gotten him. Smack in the middle of their bickering again. Always trying to one up each other and acting like children fighting over a toy.

Chuuya Nakahara is no damn toy.

If they want to fall all over themselves just to see who can bag him first they can work for it until they’re a complete mess. _If you can’t beat them_ he thinks to himself.

“I would like to believe myself clever until I get around you. Then I may find myself a fool from time to time” Fyodor practically purrs.

Chuuya has no clever response and even worse is he finds that statement slightly endearing. God this testosterone fest between Dazai and Fyodor was going to be exhausting wasn’t it? The tri-wizard cup was worth it though.

“I have to go help Kouyou finish decorations. See you at the dance” Chuuya murmurs making his way to the door.

Fyodor reaches out as Chuuya passes the bed and Chuuya sighs coming to his side.

“Enjoy your last few hours of freedom. I won’t be leaving your side after the entrance and I expect we’ll be on the dance floor most of the night.”

Chuuya is half tempted to ask where Fyodor gets off being bossy, but is silenced by the appearance of a clear gift box wrapped closed with white ribbon. A small pair of blue foxglove encircled by lilac strands rests on a silver bracelet. Little gold tinsel leaves hang off the ends of it glinting in the light.

“A corsage?”

“It’s not my tradition so I hope I am doing this right” Fyodor admits with an awkward smile.

“I love it” Chuuya responds and it isn’t a lie. It’s beautiful and impressive. That doesn’t mean he’s forgiven Fyodor for his attempt at potioning a relationship.

“I knew you would.”

.

.

Dazai is late, but it’s Dazai. Everyone knows he’ll be late. Even the teachers aren’t surprised that he shows up over an hour after the dance has already begun.

They don’t know he had his reasons for taking his time. Namely the redhead on his arm. The whispers start up when they enter the room and spread like wildfire. Even the Slytherin’s that were close to him had jaws to the floor.

His favorite reaction though was from the couple standing in the center of the dance floor. Fyodor’s especially. The amethyst eyes Dazai would love to rip out narrowing into snake like slits. Chuuya’s face turning a molten red promising a showdown of pain.

"They’re staring at us” the redhead whispers practically withering into the arm Dazai had thrown around his waist.

“Oh I know” Dazai agrees as he smiles so wide it hurts.

“Don’t worry Karma, they don’t bite. At least not as hard as I do” he assures leading his dance partner to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah he went there. Till next time!


End file.
